Super Smash Bros for 3DS & Wii U: Fury of the Forgotten
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for the game. Despite seemingly being destroyed, a fractured, intelligent mind lives on... and he's come to Smash for a little revenge.


**Vile: Ah, this is a trailer I had on the books for a long time now. Classic Sonic and Heavy were spur-of-the-moment, but this is one that I'd been looking for the right way to do, and I finally have it. It's honestly the kind of representation that the character's series needs, and I hope you all agree. Enjoy!**

* * *

Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U: Fury of the Forgotten

 _*Character Voice Actor: Mark Hamill, doing a childish yet insane voice*_

Deep within a dark room, surrounded by inventions of various makes and models, both broken and intact, a strange canister was seen on a table, the inside of the canister housing what appeared to be a pulsing black blob. Footsteps were heard alongside the swishing of cloth. "It has taken much of the hard workings… but my headgear's repairs finally have completion!" A strange device resembling a floating glass dome attached to rocket boosters and a nozzle of some kind flew into view, hovering next to its creator.

The inventor slowly but surely approached the canister on the table, walking past several old inventions resting against the walls, making the area look like a junkyard. "The trashbot is trash now… The robot guards crushed like crackers in a soup of oil… Hypnosis machines have lost all the marbles…" He slammed his fist on a nearby table. "All because of them… The red and green mustaches… and the king of stupid!"

However, immediately after he finished that sentence, he laughed. A giddy, insane laugh. "But they are truly stupid. They were thinking they had the victory, that I could be defeated!" Approaching the canister, he snapped his fingers, causing the headgear to extend its nozzle and form a mouth, which chomped down on the canister's top. Slowly, the dark blob was pulled through the hose piece-by-piece, settling inside the glass dome… with red eyes opening on it.

Another giddy, high-pitched laugh came from the inventor. "They are all partaking as Brothers of the Smashing… They do not expect me to return!" Grabbing the headgear, he placed it on his head, the gear attaching to his tightly. "I have much chortles at the thought of their faces as they see this uneaten leftover again!" Pulling out a strange ray gun with a laugh, he fired a powerful blue laser beam at the wall, cracking open a portal in space. The headgear's rockets flared up, lifting him off the ground, before they pointed backwards and boosted him into the portal. Behind his glasses, the creature's eyes shone with glee, insanity, and malice as he flew through the dimensional rift, eventually spotting his destination: Final Destination.

On the other side, Final Destination was hosting a battle between Bowser, Ganondorf, and King Dedede, but a bright blue glow got their attention before a hole in space literally shattered, forcing them to shield their eyes from the debris. However, as the light calmed, the high-pitched laugh got their attention. "You have Fawful's greetings, villains of Smashing world. …Bowser! We meet again!" Bowser reacted to being recognized as he and the other two villains turned to see the intruder. Ganondorf and King Dedede didn't recognize him, but Bowser was growling angrily at who he saw: A small, green creature wearing red clothing with gold trim, rocket headgear attached to his head, and eyes obscured by thick spiraling glasses. "A new sandwich of carnage shall be created, and this battle shall be the ever-delicious mustard…" His mouth, originally held in a small, deliberate smirk, split his face with a wide toothy grin as he held his arms out to his sides. "The mustard of your well-deserved doom!"

* * *

 **Character Splash: FAWFUL UNLEASHES HIS FURY!**

* * *

*Gameplay Footage* _(Cue Music: Fawful and Cackletta Smash Mix from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga)_

Fawful was on Final Destination, hovering above the ground thanks to his headgear, with Bowser visible on the other side stomping towards him. "To be a fighter in this world… I have much excitement!" He flew toward Bowser and pulled out his ray gun, firing three blasts at close range to zap him before headbutting him with his headgear to knock him away. "Yashashasha! A succulent fondue of energy and pain!" He was rushed by King Dedede only to get a quick laser zap to the feet, and when Fawuful started recalibrating his ray gun, Dedede tried to run away, only for Fawful to fire a fist-shaped orange energy blast that punched him in the back and sent him clean off the stage. "I am having the trigger finger of itchiness!" He leapt into the air, off of Final Destination and onto Delfino Plaza, and fired a ray gun in mid-air to zap Duck Hunt, landing and grabbing Sonic with his headgear's teeth, zapping him with the gun before forcing him away with a repulsion beam. "Zap-zap-zap, a fizz of power!" He leapt into the air and spun around rapidly, zapping all around him and nailing Fox and Pikachu.

However, as he fought, Captain Falcon came down and slugged Fawful right in the headgear… but he didn't seem too affected. "Yashashasha! Stupid fink-rat! My headgear is tougher than your fist!" Fawful grabbed Captain Falcon with his headgear and whipped him around before flinging him to the right, only to chase after him, hovering right over a Motion-Sensor Bomb without tripping it, and turn the headgear's thrusters toward him to burn him. "Many hours of tireless work made this headgear a layer cake of succulent destruction!" He fired a three-way spreadshot upward to catch Peach off-guard, then jumped into the air and whipped his headgear's extendable neck upward to smack Yoshi. "Please, enjoy! Stick your fork into the crumblies! I have invention appetizers!" At that moment, Fawful had a hovering disc appear underneath him in mid-air carrying him horizontally without needing gravity and letting him get back to the stage, grab R.O.B., and drop a bomb on him, knocking it away with the explosion. Then, while surrounded by Charizard, Marth, and Bayonetta, Fawful's headgear released a cloud of purple gas around himself, the gas acting as poison and slowly increasing their damage meters, allowing Fawful to knock them all away by pulling out a megaphone and laughing loudly into it, forcing them away with powerful sound waves.

The scene then changed to a new venue: A new version of the Fawful Theater, tricked out with a big Fawful symbol on the floor and glitzy background elements, a large audience watching Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Fawful duke it out. Stagehands even wheeled in some platforms for them to use. However, as Fawful triggered his headgear's main thrusters to recover from falling, one of the platforms was suddenly smashed to pieces by the unexpected arrival of Midbus. "Muh muh muh! Now it is time. Cry when you lose!" He immediately turned around and gave a brutal punch to Mario.

"You have excellence, Midbus!" Fawful chirped as Midbus went into a belly flop to try and crush Luigi, only to actually miss. "Unleash the beefiness that Fawful garnishes with a smart salad!"

"As you wish!" Midbus replied as he punched Wario, pulling out a wrecking ball and swinging it around. "RRRRRRUUUUUUHHHHH!" Despite being currently attacked by Luigi, he gave a mighty swing and threw the wrecking ball, knocking Luigi away and missing Mario… only to fly right toward Fawful, who shielded and got a shield break for his trouble.

"Uhhhhhh… Midbus… Please be working on your aiming…" Fawful said woozily.

"Oops. Sorry, Lord Fawful-URGH!" Midbus was interrupted by being triple-teamed, a final hit from Mario causing a hit spark. "Dang it…" Midbus began to release light from his body before he exploded in a burst of multicolored stars.

"The red and green mustaches annoy me to no end!" Fawful growled as a Smash Ball appeared, which he shot with an energy ball from his headgear to break open. "YOU WILL MEET THE FURY OF FAWFUL!" Using the power of the Smash Ball, dark energy billowed out of his headgear as red eyes opened within the dome, covering him completely before bursting to reveal the form of Dark Fawful. Laughing with an insidious echo, he floated to the top of the screen and generated wormholes, firing energy balls through them to create a veritable obstacle course for them to dodge (which they were failing miserably at doing). Then, after an energy charge, he let out a loud laugh and firing a powerful laser beam through the portals, the laser streaking across them all and striking Mario, Luigi, and Wario, knocking them clear off the stage for Kos. The sheer energy usage was enough to forcibly revert Fawful to normal, but he didn't seem fazed. "I have chortles! This is exhilarating!" He turned to the screen and gave a loud, smug laugh, the screen changing into the game's name appearing on-screen, the 3DS and Wii U versions getting their respective flame colors.

*Trailer Footage*

Fawful chortled loudly as Bowser, Ganondorf, and King Dedede laid defeated at his feet, but his laugh was cut off by another laugh coming from nowhere. "Huh? Am I having a new challenger?" He looked around before seeing a familiar form come into existence: Master Hand. The hand pointed at Fawful before clenching its fist, sending Fawful a message that he understood immediately, his grin not fading. "Very well, Hand of Masters… Fawful will show you fury as well!"

The screen then fades to black, with the copyright information appearing on-screen.

* * *

 **Smash Schematics: Fawful**

 **Game/Series:** _Mario_ (specifically _Mario & Luigi_)

 **Series Symbol:** The iconic Super Mushroom.

 **Character Weight (represented by Smash Run Power weight limit):** 22 (equals: Rosalina & Luma, Zelda, Meta Knight, Falco)

 **Battle Intro:** Flies in thanks to his headgear, which remains on his head.

 **Victory Theme:** A victory remix of his own theme from _Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_.

 **Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Flies around on his headgear before laughing at the camera.  
Victory Pose 2: Takes two bows to the sides, then waves to the crowd like he does in Bowser's Inside Story, his headgear floating next to him the whole time.  
Victory Pose 3: Fires a few blasts from his ray gun him before twirling it and holding it next to him.

 **Character Gimmick:** Fawful wears his signature headgear throughout the entire battle. Thanks to the headgear, he floats above the ground and does not activate any floor hazards or floor-attached items when he moves over them, unless he's knocked down onto them. The headgear also takes less damage if it's attacked, similar to Bowser Jr.'s Clown Car: Only Fawful himself takes full damage.

 **Palettes**

Palette 1: Default color scheme ( _Bowser's Inside Story_ appearance)

Palette 2: Blue clothing with silver accents

Palette 3: Yellow clothing with black accents

Palette 4: Green clothing with red accents

Palette 5: Purple clothing with green accents

Palette 6: Gray cloak instead of his main clothes (cloak seen in Bowser's Inside Story)

Palette 7: Pink jumpsuit, no hood, spiked collar (Superstar Saga appearance)

Palette 8: White one-piece outfit (Partners in Time appearance)

 **Moveset**

Standing attack: A non-projectile ray gun blast in front of him, able to be used three times in a row.  
Side Tilt: A headbutt with the headgear.  
Up Tilt: A quick upward bite from the headgear's teeth.  
Down Tilt: A quick ray gun blast at the feet.  
Dash attack: Turns his headgear's thrusters forward and uses their flames to burn opponents for multiple hits.

Neutral Air: Spins around while rapidly firing his ray gun.  
Forward Air: Fires a ray gun blast in front of him.  
Back Air: The headgear fires an energy ball behind him.  
Up Air: Extends the headgear's neck to attempt to whip enemies above him.  
Down Air: Uses the headgear's thrusters to burn underneath him.

Side Smash: Recalibrates his ray gun before making it fire out a short-ranged, fist-shaped projectile, derived from the gun used to pull Peach out of Bowser's body in Bowser's Inside Story.  
Up Smash: Fires out a three-way spreadshot above him from his headgear.  
Down Smash: Pulls out a high-tech megaphone and laughs loudly into it, damaging all enemies around him with sonic waves from his chortles.

Grab: Grabs the opponent with his headgear's teeth.  
Grab attack: Zaps the opponent with his ray gun.  
Forward throw: Knocks the opponent away with a ring-shaped ray gun blast.  
Backward throw: His headgear whips them around before chucking them.  
Up throw: Lifts the enemy into the air with an anti-gravity ray before launching them.  
Down throw: Holds the foe on the ground with his headgear as he drops a bomb on them, knocking them away with the explosion.

Neutral Special 1 – Fawful Star Ray: Pulls out his ray gun and charges a bit before firing a purple star projectile that travels in an arc. Pressing the button repeatedly after firing the first star allows Fawful to fire smaller stars that deal less damage and no knockback until the button is no longer pressed.  
Neutral Special 2 – Fawful Ice Ray: The ray gun only fires one blast, but as a straight-firing laser that can freeze opponents.  
Neutral Special 3 – Fawful Repulsion Ray: The ray gun continuously fires orange rings as long as the button is held, and it can be aimed upward and downward. The attack does no damage and will die out like Bowser's Fire Breath, but it does push enemies, items, and projectiles away from Fawful.

Side Special 1 – Fawful Hoverdisc: Summons the disc he occasionally rides on in Bowser's Inside Story and dashes to the left or right. Until other dashing specials, this one ignores gravity and flies straight ahead, but it doesn't deal that much damage if it impacts opponents.  
Side Special 2 – Fawful Spike Disc: The disc is outfitted with spikes and does more damage, but it moves slower and doesn't go as far.  
Side Special 3 – Fawful Weight Disc: The disc is much heavier and is affected by gravity, having the slowest movement, but if it lands on an opponent, it will inflict heavy damage and either bury or meteor them.

Up Special 1 – Fawful Flight: Uses the headgear's lift function to fly rather than hover, able to maneuver left and right. Like R.O.B., Fawful's headgear has a rechargeable tank of fuel to actually use this move (the main hover uses a different source), so spamming it is not possible.  
Up Special 2 – Fawful Boost Jump: Uses the headgear to instead give one massive jump, giving a lot of height immediately at the cost of no horizontal control.  
Up Special 3 – Fawful Explosion: Fawful uses too much fuel and causes the headgear's thrusters to explode mid-way through the liftoff, prematurely ending it. The explosion can hurt enemies, though.

Down Special 1 – Fawful Poison: Spews a large purple cloud of poison gas from his headgear's mouth around him, the cloud growing larger over time. The players are still visible within the gas, but anyone within (except Fawful, of course) takes damage over time at a slightly fast rate. The gas will dissipate after a few seconds.  
Down Special 2 – Fawful Smokescreen: The gas cloud is gray, much larger, and noticeably thicker, to the point that no one can be seen within, preventing players from seeing their characters' actions. Attacking the smokescreen can thin it out and eventually get rid of it, as it will take longer to dissipate on its own.  
Down Special 3 – Fawful Laughing Gas: The gas cloud is green, smaller, and doesn't last as long, but the gas instead heals whoever is within it at the same rate as Fawful Poison.

 **Final Smash – Dark Fawful:** Fawful is energized into Dark Fawful and floats to the top of the screen, generating wormholes that he'll throw dark energy balls through. Multiple wormholes can be open at once, so once more energy balls start happening, it will be harder to dodge them. Eventually, Dark Fawful will fire a powerful laser beam through the wormholes and deal a lot of damage to anyone caught in it, but using this laser uses up the dark power and returns him to normal.

 **Taunts**

Up Taunt: Does two loop-de-loops with his headgear.  
Side Taunt: Looks at the screen and laughs, loudly and smugly.  
Down Taunt: Slips out of his headgear and lands butt-first on the ground, his headgear quickly re-attaching itself. Be careful with this taunt, though: Fawful will actually touch the ground and trigger floor hazards if this taunt is done about them.

 **Stage – Fawful Theater:** Located within an unknown area rather than a taken-over Bowser's Castle, the Fawful Theater's been upgraded since Bowser's Inside Story, having Fawful's symbol on the ground and glitzy background elements, but the audience is still watching the show. Platforms will be wheeled in or lowered in by stagehands, but on occasion, the platforms will be destroyed by the arrival of Midbus, who will start attacking fighters with punches, belly flops, or an occasional wrecking ball swing. Like Ridley, Midbus can be attacked and KO'd, which counts as a point for whoever dealt the final blow.

* * *

 **Vile: I'm not gonna lie, writing Fawful's dialogue was harder than it looks. I had to keep asking myself if I was butchering English in just the right way to actually match him, but I am happy with what I came up with. Do you guys think I did OK? What about Mark Hamill being his voice actor? (I know I didn't give Midbus a VA. He wasn't as easy.) If you liked this story, leave a review for me, and toss in some alternate suggestions for Fawful and Midbus's VAs. And don't forget to throw in any suggestions for trailers! Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
